Good night
by A-Karana
Summary: From the very beginning whenever he wishes her a good night there is so much more to his words.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I haven't written anything in FOREVER, simply because I had no urge to write. Then however I had an idea for a one shot in my head and started to write. Problem is that after page 12 and no end in sight I decided to split the OS up into several chapters.

I think the main reason I wrote this is because I love the couple and I am frustrated with the lack of FFs abou them out there. So if you read this and say "I can do better and I don't agree with your ideas" then please o ahead and write! I can't wait to read some FFs about them. Then I can stop writing again ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Arastoo closed the door behind him and stuck the key in the lock from the inside. He let his bag slip off his shoulders and just left it next to the door. It had been an exhausting day at university and at the library. He had stopped by at the gym afterwards to get a workout. He hadn't been at the Jeffersonian in two weeks and slowly it was getting to him. Another long week to go until he would be back and be able to see her again. Of course he knew that it was crazy that he missed her, but his heart was not listening to his head.

"And here I go again," he muttered, frustrated that he just couldn't stop thinking about her. A moment later he heard his cellphone beep and took it out of his jeans pocket.

He saw her name pop up on his cellphone screen when he checked it for the message he knew he had got. As always he felt his heart speed up when he read her name, even though he knew that all of her texts were strictly business. The first time he met her he was surprised. He knew that his direct boss Dr. Brennan was young but he never expected her boss to be equally young. And not only was she much younger than he expected, she was also incredibly pretty. Dr. Camille Saroyan she had introduced herself and he had found himself struggling with the accent for a second. He had felt stupid for faking it because something in the way she had looked at him made him want to tell her the truth. His first encounter with the entomologist Dr. Hodgins taught him though that the accent was needed if he wanted to survive in this lab.

"Hello Arastoo. We need you to come to work this week, not next week. I had to change the rotation. Does that work for you?- Cam" he read and took a deep breath to fight down the disappointment. How he wished she would send him private messages- not that there was a reason why she would do that. She didn't know that he had a crush on her. How could she? For her he was just the strange Muslim intern who prayed five times a day and had faked an accent for a while.

'No problem, Dr. Saroyan. Eight as usual?" he replied and sat down on his sofa, keeping his cellphone close. It was a stupid question, but he wanted to keep talking to her. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Sure, he had had a crush on someone and yes, he had been in love. However he had never fallen for a woman so out of his reach- his bosses boss.

She fascinated him. She quipped and had this dark sense of humor on one hand, but he just knew that behind that shell was a really sensitive woman who had an incredibly soft heart. She had taken in the girl she had once raised and hadn't seen in over ten years. From what the others had said that girl was also the reason why Cam never had her own kids. She loved that girl so much. When he first heard the story from one of the other interns he had barely known Cam, but he had been incredibly impressed. Who knew the tough Dr. Saroyan had such a soft heart?

"Sure. See you tomorrow Mr. Vaziri. Good night" came her quick reply. He couldn't help himself when he sent the next text message. His fingers flew over the keyboard and he knew that she wouldn't understand, but he had to tell her. If she asked he would just say he had sent it accidentally to the wrong number because he had been chatting with someone else at the same time.

'What does 'دوستت دارم' mean?' She wrote back a minute later.

He wasn't sure how to reply because his plan suddenly seemed stupid. He wasn't willing to lie to her though so he chose another way.

'Good night,' he wrote back, hoping he would get out of it that way. He could not only make her angry, but he might as well lose his job.

'Good night to you, too' Cam replied once more and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

* * *

As Cam walked back from the restrooms in direction of her seat at the stadium she found once more that it hadn't been a good idea to seek the bathroom out during the break. Constantly someone bumped into her, she had waited forever in line and she had met one of her former colleagues who she really didn't want to meet- especially not the second she realized her cigarettes were empty.

Finally getting nearer she walked towards the hot dog stand and thought about buying one out of sheer frustration. It weren't the hot dogs though that caught her attention.

"Arastoo, that is a nice surprise," Cam greeted him surprised but happy. She was actually quite surprised herself just _how happy _she felt to see him again. The second she had recognized him she had become all giddy inside. It had nearly been a year. Way too long, even though he had sent her postcards from time to time.

"Dr. Saroyan," he smiled back. "I didn't know you go to baseball games."

"I do. Not regularly, but sometimes," Cam replied and just couldn't wipe the dopey smile of her face. "But what are you doing here? I thought you were in Baghdad," she went on.

"I was. I am back now. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to," he admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders and bit in his hot dog.

"What happened?" she wanted to know, her face going from happy to concerned in a split second.

"It's a long story," he sighed. "Now I wished I stayed after Dr. Brennan left," he admitted. _And after you presented your boyfriend_, he thought but of course never said it out loud.

"You know that Dr. Brennan is back. You could come back as well," Cam replied.

"Are you offering me back my intern job?" he grinned and threw the napkin into the nearby trashcan.

"You know I can't do that. That's Dr. Brennan's decision. However I think she might not be opposed to you coming back," she hinted.

"I'm going to switch my master back anyway so I think I will contact her," he agreed, still smiling. _Damn he looks good_, she thought.

"So, tell me about your time in Baghdad," Cam said, because she didn't want this conversation to be over yet. Out of all the interns she had missed him the most- that much she was willing to admit. Even though she had been wary about him in the beginning the more she had learned about him, the more he intrigued her. Behind every comment she had freaked out about had always been an incredible story. While the other interns all had their story it was usually Arastoo who shared the details of his life with her first. He had told her about his believes, he had let the accent slip with her and he had told her how he had shot another human being in self-defense while he had worked as a translator. And no matter how ignorant or silly she acted because of his religion or heritage he was always understanding and never really angry with her. Behind every little quirk there was always a reason and still he never judged anyone at the lab.

"Uhm, break is over. Where are you sitting?" he asked her and pointed to the field. The way they were standing they would get in trouble quickly because other spectators couldn't see anymore.

"Over there, 15th row. You?" she replied and pointed to the far left.

"Other direction," he told her and pointed to the right.

"Hey Cam, are you coming back?" Michelle walked up to them.

"You remember Mr. Vaziri?" Cam asked her daughter and pointed to the former intern.

"Sure, hi," Michelle smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Hello, Michelle," he replied. "You're enjoying the game?" he wanted to know.

"Not really. It's kind of crap," the teen shrugged.

"Michelle," Cam said disapprovingly because of her language.

"I have to agree, though," Arastoo grinned. "It's a crappy game."

"See!" Michelle jumped in immediately.

"You wanna get out of here? There's a diner a few blocks from here," she asked her daughter.

"Oh yes, finally!" the girl exclaimed.

"You wanna come Mr. Vaziri?" she asked him and felt her heart speed up. Since when was the intern making her that nervous?

"Yes, thank you," he laughed and together they walked out of the stadium both with he smiles on their faces.

Once they got out of the diner again it was close to midnight. Cam couldn't remember when she had last had so much fun just sitting somewhere talking. Arastoo's tales from Baghdad had been sad but they had moved on quickly to gossip about the Jeffersonian and tales from there and Michelle had added her usual smart-ass comments. They had bother exchanged stories about funny encounters with Brennan, Hodgins and the other squints as well as Michelle and they added stories about their own teenage time. At one point she had laughed so hard that she had to go to the bathroom and wash the black tear tracks off her face.

With a smile on her face she unlocked the door to her condo and heard her cellphone beep. She placed the keys on the small table and fished her phone out of her bag.

'You got home safely?' she read and her smile widened eve more. He really was a sweet guy.

"Yes, thank you. Hope you, too," she replied.

"Of course. Good night! دوستت دارم!' his next message read. She knew the shape of the letters even if she couldn't read them.

"Good night. Sleep well," she replied and then switched her phone to silent. She had to laugh again when she walked into her bedroom, remembering a story Arastoo had told her about his first encounter with Hodgins. Michelle watched her through her open room door and grinned. There sure was trouble in paradise ahead for the good Paul.

* * *

"I talked to Paul today," Cam said as soon as she sat down at the table. He had arrived at the diner shortly before her and had already ordered them something to drink.

"And how did it go?" Arastoo asked her because he knew that she wanted to end it with her doctor boyfriend that day. They had become closer these last few weeks and had shared several long phone conversations and talks over lunch and dinner.

"I'm not sure he really got what I was saying," she sighed and took a sip of the drink he had ordered for her. Arastoo remained silent and just waited for her to continue. "He insisted that we could spend more time together so that I saw him more as my boyfriend and less as my daughter's doctor," she went on.

"What reason did you give him for ending it?" He asked her then, knowing her well enough by now that there might be more to it.

"That it was not working for me anymore because I still find it weird that I am dating my daughter's ob/gyn," Cam let him know and took another sip.

"But he is not Michelle's doctor anymore," Arastoo pointed out.

"I know," she nodded.

"And Michelle doesn't have a problem with it," he went on.

"She doesn't," she confirmed and wrinkled her forehead as she narrowed her eyes.

"And it wasn't weird enough that you didn't start dating him." He had barely closed his mouth this time when she interrupted him.

"What are you his lawyer?" She snapped angrily.

" No, I am merely pointing out that if that is the only reason you gave him why you don't want to date him anymore that he is understandingly not buying it," Arastoo replied and didn't back down.

"I don't have to give either of you any reason why I don't want to date him anymore. I am just not in love with him, isn't that enough?" She was still angry and it was audible in her voice.

"Yes, but you never said that," he smiled a little as he pointed it out. "And you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want. I am merely here as your friend offering my advice."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Don't be. Just be honest. If you don't want to tell me that's ok," Arastoo pointed out and couldn't help but look her in the eyes. He longed to take her hand, to pull her into his arms and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't do that. He loved her, but if he overstepped boundaries she would eat him alive.

"I broke up with him because I am interested in someone else and I thought it unfair to string him along," she admitted without breaking the eye contact. Arastoo wasn't sure if he was imagining things but the way she looked at him... She was talking about him, wasn't she? Without thinking too much about it he placed his hand on top of hers on the table and gave her fingers a soft squeeze. It could be interpreted simply as a friendly gesture... Or not. Her eyes softened and he could see the vulnerability she usually hid at all costs. Her professionalism and her quips were a good way to hide it and she was damn good at it. However he knew her and he knew that she loved deeply and would do everything for her friends and family. She was empathetic and warm, even if she hated to show it.

"Can we now please change the topic?" she asked then, broke the eye contact and pulled her hand away.

"Of course," he nodded and snapped out of his Cam induced daze. "I was meaning to ask you if I could have next Monday off," he said then after taking another deep breath.

"I don't think that's a problem. You have an appointment because of your thesis?" she asked.

"I have an appointment, but not because of my thesis," Arastoo said and Cam didn't miss the fact that he became slightly nervous and avoided answering her. It was too good an opportunity to let it go by.

"So who are you meeting with?" she grinned teasingly.

"I have to answer otherwise you won't let it go, will you?" he sighed.

"Not a chance," she laughed.

"I am meeting with my publisher about my new book," he finally admitted and steeled himself for the reaction.

"You're a writer?" she asked surprised.

"Kind of," he tried avoiding a real answer again.

"Please tell me you're not writing crime novels like Dr. Brennan," she begged jokingly

"I'm not," he shook his head, but didn't elaborate.

"Arastoo," she grinned and raised her eyebrows. There was no way she was letting him off the hook until she knew everything.

"I'm writing poems," he sighed, suddenly feeling really exposed.

"Really? What kind of poems?," she wasn't done.

"Politics, fear, death, love…" he trailed off.

"I'd love to read some," Cam immediately declared.

"They're in Farsi," he played his last trump.

"Oh… that means Arabic letters, right?"

"Yes," Arastoo confirmed and Cam pouted for a second.

"Can you write my name in Farsi?" she asked suddenly.

"Of course," he agreed. "Do you have a pen?"

She rummaged through her bag for a moment, then pulled out a pen and handed him her unused paper napkin. "Here you go."

كاميل he wrote. And then added: دوستت دارم

„So, that's my name right?" she asked and pointed to the first word.

"Yes, that means Camille," he nodded seemed strangely flustered all of a sudden.

"And this I recognize from the text messages," she went on and pointed to the next two words.

"Yes," he simply nodded, unable to look her in the eyes.

"That means..." she didn't get to finish her sentence before he jumped up and interrupted her.

"I need another drink. You want something as well?" he asked hastily.

"No, thanks, I'm good," she shook her head and looked down at the words. 'Beautiful' she thought and then watched Arastoo as he ordered his drink.

**TBC**

**Last words: I am pretty sure about the Arabic script because I speak Arabic. I am working without a beta though so I know there are mistakes in there. Sorry for that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I haven't forgotten about this story, I just didn't have the time to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Arastoo," Cam greeted him, surprised to see him. So far she had never considered meeting him at a bar and now they did by chance.

"Cam, that is a surprise," he smiled when he saw her.

"I never expected to find you in a bar," she told him teasingly and pointed to the glass he held.

"Just tonic water. You gonna join me?" He asked her and silently prayed that she would say yes.

"Sure, thank you. What a day, huh?" She continued with the small talk but sat down on a chair next to him.

"I hate funerals," he admitted and turned serious as he swirled his water in the glass, making the ice cubes click against the glass.

"Me,too. But he deserved an honorable burial," Cam pointed out. The whole team had attended the funeral of the homeless 9/11 hero to honor what he had done.

"Yes, he did. He was a hero," Arastoo nodded, still deep in thought.

"It's a good thing you insisted on investigating those remains, Arastoo," she added and the use of his first name made him look at her again.

"I couldn't stand the thought that just because he was homeless he was gonna be forgotten once more. We should help the helpless and not shove them away or push them back."

"You have a big heart," Cam smiled at him and gave his arm a soft squeeze. He was such a sweet guy and once more he stood out to her amongst all the interns- and the men in her life.

"So do you," he replied and the look he have her made her heart speed up. Once more she wondered what was going on with her. She had merely ended it with her boyfriend after all and here she was swooning because of one look from one of the interns. Ok, maybe he had something to do with the fact that she had ended it with her boyfriend, but he didn't need to know that.

"Did you already find another idea for a topic on which you can publish?" Cam asked him nervously, hoping to change the topic back to something save.

"No, I haven't," he replied to her question but placed his hand over hers on his arm when she wanted to pull it back. The look in his eyes told her that he was not backing down this time.

"Arastoo," she said in a small voice and tried once more to pull her hand back, this time with more strength. By softly gliding his fingers over the back of her hand he stopped her. It was like all the fight was draining out of her because of this simple contact.

"Can we please stop pretending that this isn't happening?" he asked her just as quietly and looked her in the eyes once more while he still let his fingers glide against her skin.

"I think we don't have another choice now," she admitted and looked down when he laced his fingers with hers. "But what exactly are we doing?" she asked him, enjoying the warmth his fingers created. Without saying anything he slowly leaned towards her and gave her the opportunity to pull away. When she didn't he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was barely more than a butterfly like touch, but when he wanted to pull back she kept him close by cupping his cheek.

"No matter what it is- I like it," he smiled at her when he broke the kiss.

"Me, too," she admitted and earned herself another tender kiss. For a moment there she let herself get lost in it and just feel. She had dreamed about this for a while now but the reality of kissing him was even better. Then however she started thinking and all kinds of problems started popping up in her brain: the reaction of the people at the lab, the different religions, the age difference, Paul, Michelle… She broke the kiss and had panic written all over her face. However before she could say anything he gently shushed her and pulled her into his arms.

"Please don't overthink this. I've wanted this for a while now and all I am asking for is a chance. Everything will be alright, ok?" he told her as he held her in his arms.

"Nobody at the lab can know, Arastoo," she insisted as she pulled back.

"Ok. Nobody has to know," he agreed. "I promise," he added when she still looked doubtful.

"You know that this is all kinds of wrong?" she pointed out then, wanting him to understand that this was not an average boy meets girl kind of situation.

"I can't find anything wrong with it," he disagreed with her and when he kissed her this time she decided to let him win for once.

However when they broke the kiss she did the only thing that would contain some kind of sanity. "I should go," she whispered against his lips.

"Will you go out with me this weekend?" he asked, needing all of his courage.

"Of course," she replied with a peck and then stood up, grabbed her bag and fled the bar before they would end up going home together and make this even more complicated. Once she sat in her car though she felt like she had forgotten something. She pulled out her cellphone and sent him a text message. "I'm looking forward to this weekend. Good night Arastoo."

She didn't have to wait for more than a few seconds before she received the reply. ! دوستت دارم".

* * *

Arastoo had been kind of nervous when he went to work the next day. It was his turn at the Jeffersonian once again and although he knew that Cam didn't want anybody to know and imagined that she would be very professional, he was still curious how she would act towards him.

She greeted him no different than any other day and even when he asked her about a mix up with his hours she never even blinked. For a second he wondered if he had imagined the whole kissing thing.

"I have a record of my hours right here," he pointed out as they walked into the direction of her office.

"You keep very complete records Mr. Vaziri," she complimented but the use of his last name let there be no doubt at all that there wouldn't even be a hint of private conversation.

"It's not as if I make a lot of money so every little bit helps," he replied.

"Well, I check my records and call payroll," she said and he decided to test her now that they were alone in her office.

"As soon as you can I'd appreciate it. According to my calculations I'm owed over $200 and I have special dinner plans," he pointed out, teasing her.

"Well, a $200 dinner must be very special," she just replied and looked him in the eyes for a second, so he knew she got the hint. Still she didn't change her tone of voice.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, I just need you to sign these forms," Cam said and handed him some papers just as Angela walked into the office.

"Hey Cam, I got another text from your doctor boyfriend," the artist announced and Arastoo flinched internally and gripped the forms just a bit harder. Hadn't she said that she had told the guy it was over?

"Oh god, I'm sorry. And he's not my boyfriend," Cam apologized to Angela and glanced at him for a split second.

"Well, sounds like he thinks he is. He wants me to tell you to call," Angela insisted.

"I told him it was over. I can't date my daughter's gynecologist. Every time we go out, I can't help thinking," she started gesturing with her hands and this time both him and Angela flinched visibly.

" It's ok, it's ok. I get it," Angela stopped her.

"Yeah, we all do," he couldn't keep from commenting this time, feeling really uncomfortable at the thought that the doctor still saw her as his girlfriend.

"I told him that it was over, that I'm seeing someone else," Cam insisted and sounded somewhat desperate at this point. He knew he had to get out of there otherwise she would probably spill their secret while trying to convince him and Angela that she wasn't seeing Paul anymore. Once Cam started babbling, what happened rarely, all bets were off.

"Is there anything more I need to sign?" he asked and handed her the papers back.

"Uh, no that is good, thanks," she said, still not calm and he left as fast as he could without running.

* * *

When Cam came home that night the first thing she did was grab the phone and dial Arastoo's number.

"That was fast. I hope you won't get a speeding ticket," he joked when he picked up his phone, knowing it was her. They had left around the same time, but she lived farther away from the Institute than he did.

"I don't think so," she laughed nervously and took a deep breath before she went on. "I just wanted to apologize for the whole Paul disaster and the book thing. I really told him it was over and I wasn't thinking when I brought you the book. I didn't think that Hodgins would care whatever book I handed to you and it didn't cross my mind that you don't want to talk about it at the lab and," she was rambling and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself.

"Cam, it's ok, I understand," he chuckled. "It's no big deal,"

"So we're still on for dinner?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" he laughed. "Well, ok, maybe if I don't get my money then I might start thinking about it," he teased her then.

"I already called payroll and confirmed your records," she said as she sank down on her sofa, relieved that the first chaotic day at the lab hadn't scared him off. "So where are you gonna take me?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise," was his only answer.

"Come on Arastoo, throw me a bone here," she begged.

"I don't think Dr. Brennan would approve if I threw bones around at the lab," he dead panned and made her laugh. "So if you want me to keep my job I suggest you are patient and just wait and see where I'll take you."

"Just one hint," she insisted, still giggling at the image of Brennan's shocked face if Arastoo would throw bones around.

"Ok," he sighed and she was surprised that he gave in so fast. "But then no more questions."

"I promise," she vowed.

"The restaurant I am going to take you to… is kind of expensive," he said then and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"That wasn't fair," she complained but joined his laughter. "You're mean," she pouted.

"I'm going to see you tomorrow, Dr. Saroyan. Dooset daram," Arastoo told her and her heart skipped a beat when she heard him talking in Farsi.

"Good night to you, too," she replied, knowing that it must be the expression he had sent her via text several times.

**TBC**


End file.
